Harry Potter, Once More With Feeling
by The Lonely Dark Princess Frost
Summary: its bascially Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season 6, Epsiode 6 Buffy the Vampire Slayer, once more with feeling....but its HARRY POTTER STYLE
1. Chapter 1

Harry-Buffy  
Draco-Spike  
Ginny-Willow  
Hermione-Tara  
Minerva- Anya  
Severus- Xander  
Dumbledore- Giles  
Ron-Dawn  
Voldemort- Sweet  
Death Eaters- Sweet's Flankies  
Dragons- Vampires  
Sphinx- Demons

Open in Harry's bedroom, morning. The words "_Once More, With Feeling_" splash across the screen in the style of an old movie musical. Pan down to reveal an old-fashioned alarm clock (the kind with actual bells). The clock hits 7:00 and the alarm goes off.

Reveal Harry in bed, rolling over to glare at the clock. He reaches over, picks it up, and looks at it.

Overture

The overture music is a medley of the musical themes from the rest of the episode. As it plays, we see the following action:

Begins with Ginny walking across her bedroom, then she turns and goes back the way she came. Grabs a sweater from a chair and exits into the bathroom. As she goes, we see Hermione making the bed. She finds the herb that Ginny used to do the "forget" spell. Hermione picks it up, sniffs it, smiles.

The hallway, Ron runs out of his room and over to the bathroom door. He knocks on the door while jumping from foot to foot as if he has to pee. Ginny comes out of the bathroom brushing her hair. Ron rushes into the bathroom.

Across the hallway again to reveal Harry still lying in bed, awake.

Cut to the magic shop. Overture music continues. Severus and Minerva are looking at a bridal magazine, smiling and talking (we don't hear their dialogue). A customer comes over and Minerva escorts her toward the cash register.

Going across to Ron standing by the bookshelves looking at a book. Dumbledore comes over and takes the book away. Ron looks annoyed. Dumbledore gestures with the book and she walks off.

To the round table where we see Ginny and Hermione looking at book together and taking notes. Further and we see Harry sitting next to Hermione, sketching on a pad.

Dumbledore comes over and holds a large axe in Harry's line of sight. Then he gestures with his head toward the back and walks away. Harry puts down his sketchpad, gets up and follows Dumbledore toward the workout room, taking off his sweater as she goes.

End Overture

Cut to the graveyard, night. Harry walks along, looking around. Suddenly he begins to sing!

Song: "Alive"

HARRY: (verse one)  
Every single night, the same arrangement  
I go out and fight the fight.  
Still I always feel this strange estrangement  
Nothing here is real, nothing here is right.

A dragon appears from behind a gravestone, rushes at Harry. He spins him around, continues singing.

HARRY:  
I've been making shows of punch trading blows  
Just hoping no one knows kick, grabs dragons and throws him behind him  
That I've been going through the motions  
Walking through the part.

Harry pulls a stake from him jacket pocket. The dragon attacks him from behind and he stakes him without looking back.  
HarrY: Nothing seems to penetrate my heart.

He resumes walking and singing.

HARRY: (verse two)  
I was always brave, and kind of righteous.  
Now I find I'm wavering.

We see two dragons and a sphinx gathered near a tree. There's a person tied to the tree. The dragons see Harry and attack.

HARRY:  
Crawl out of your grave, you'll find this fight just punches a dragon  
Doesn't mean a thing. Punches second dragon  
DRAGON 1:  
He ain't got that swing.

The dragon punches Harry and he goes down. A sword is stuck in the ground beside him. He lies there on her back. Sound of crickets chirping.

HARRY: Thanks for noticing.

He continues lying there as the two dragons and the sphinx begin to do a dance.

Dragons and Sphinx:  
He does pretty well with fiends from hell  
But lately we can tell Harry gets up and grabs the sword  
That he's just going through the motions  
Dragon:  
Going through the motions.

Harry pulls Dragon 1 away, cuts off his head with the sword.

Dragon 2: Faking it somehow. Harry pushes him aside, stabs the Spinx  
Sphinx: He's not even half the boy he- looks down at his wound ow.

The sphinx falls over. Harry continues walking, holding the sword.

HARRY:  
Will I stay this way forever?  
Sleepwalk through my life's endeavor?

He uses the sword to cut the ropes that are tying the person to a tree. The person comes around the tree trunk and we see it's a very good-looking man.

HANDSOME GUY:  
How can I repay-  
HARRY:  
Whatever.

He turns away, tosses the sword aside and continues walking.

HARRY:  
I don't want to beeeeee...  
walks up onto a raised platform ringed by statues, stops  
Going through the motions  
Losing all my drive.  
I can't even see  
If this is really me  
And I just want to be-

Dragon 2 attacks him and he stakes him. He explodes into dust which forms an artful cloud, obscuring Harry from view, then clears as he sings the final word.

HARRY: Aliiiiiive.

End of song "Alive." Wide aerial shot of Harry standing amidst the gravestones.

Cut to magic shop, day. The bell jingles. Harry enters.

Dumbledore: (O.S.) Good morning Harry!

We see Ginny and Hermione standing by the counter. Dumbledore in background.

Ginny: Oh, hey, did Ron get off to school all right?  
Harry: (distracted) What? Oh, uh, yeah. I think so.

Harry walks farther into the store. We see Severus sitting at the round table holding a donut in each hand.

Severus: Respect the cruller. And tame the donut!

Minerva passes by en route to the counter.

Minerva: That's still funny, sweetie.

Minerva goes behind the counter. Dumbledore looks in the box of donuts, takes one out, takes a bite.

Harry: So, uh, no research? Nothing going on? Monsters or whatnot?

Dumbledore and Severus shake their heads "no," continue eating donuts.

Harry: Good! Good. (awkwardly) Uh, so, did anybody ... uh ... last night, you know, did anybody, um ... burst into song?

Dumbledore stops chewing. Everyone stares at Harry for a moment.

Severus: Merciful Zeus!

Ginny, Hermione, and Minerva rush over. Everyone talks at once.

Ginny: We thought it was just us!  
Dumbledore: Well, I sang but I had my guitar at the hotel...  
Hermione: It was bizarre. We were talking and then it was like-  
Harry: Like you were in a musical!  
Hermione: Yeah!  
Dumbledore: That would explain the huge backing orchestra I couldn't see and the synchronized dancing from the room service chaps.  
Ginny: We did a whole duet about dish washing.  
Minerva: And we were arguing and, and then everything rhymed and there were harmonies and the dance with coconuts.  
Ginny: There was an entire verse about the cous-cous.  
Severus: It was very disturbing.

The above is everyone talking at once.

Dumbledore: (to Harry) What did you sing about?  
Harry: (pauses) I don't remember. But i-it seemed perfectly normal.  
Severus: But disturbing. And not the natural order of things, and do you think it'll happen again?  
Dumbledore: I don't know. I should look into it.  
Ginny: With the books.  
Hermione: Do we have any books on this?  
Severus: Well, we just gotta break it down. Look at the factors before it happens again. Because I for one-

Dumbledore begins to sing, interrupting Severus.

Song: "I've Got A Theory"  
Dumbledore:  
I've got a theory  
That it's a demon  
A dancing demon!  
No, something isn't right there.  
Ginny:  
I've got a theory  
Some kid is dreamin'  
And we're all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nightmare. Tara doing "jazz hands"  
Severus:  
I've got a theory we should work this out.  
Minerva/Hermione/Ginny/Severus:  
It's getting eerie, what's this cheery singing all about?  
Severus: jumps up  
It could be witches!  
Some evil witches! sees Ginny's and Hermione's expressions  
Which is ridiculous, 'cause witches they were persecuted,  
Wicca good and love the earth and woman power  
and I'll be over here. sits  
Minerva: I've got a theory! It could be bunnies!

Silence. The others just stare at her. Sound of crickets chirping.

Hermione: I've got a-

Suddenly the tune changes to a frantic hard-rock beat with electric guitar and a roving spotlight that waves crazily over Anya.

Minerva: (shrieking a la Alanis Morissette)  
Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes!  
They've got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses!  
And what's with all the carrots?  
What do they need such good eyesight for anyway?  
playing air guitar  
Bunnies!  
Bunnies!  
It must be bunnies!

Fireworks go off all around her, then the smoke clears away. The others continue simply staring.

Minerva: (back to original melody)  
Or maybe midgets.  
Ginny: (quickly sits down beside Dumbledore and opens a book)  
I've got a theory we should work this fast.  
Ginny/Dumbledore:  
Because it clearly could get serious before it's passed.

Dumbledore gets up, starts to climb the stairs to the loft.

Harry: I've got a theory. It doesn't matter.

Dumbledore pauses, turns back. Everyone looks at Harry.

Harry:  
What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
Apocalypse?  
We've all been there.  
The same old trips  
Why should we care?  
ALL EXCEPT DUMBLEDORE:  
What can't we do if we get in it?  
We'll work it through within a minute.

Harry looks at Dumbledore throughout this. He watches him too and finally joins in.

ALL:  
We have to try  
We'll pay the price  
It's do or die  
HARRY:  
Hey, I've almost died twice.

Dumbledore smiles, comes down off the ladder.

ALL: What can't we face if we're together?  
DUMBLEDORE: (descant) What can't we face...  
ALL: What's in this place that we can't weather?  
DUMBLEDORE: ...if we're together...  
ALL: There's nothing we can't face.  
MINERVA: (sits) Except for bunnies.

End of song "I've Got A Theory."

SEVERUS: (sits) See, okay, that was disturbing.  
GINNY: (sits) I thought it was neat.  
HARRY: So what is it? What's causing it?  
DUMBLEDORE: I thought it didn't matter.  
HARRY: Well, I'm not exactly quaking in my stylish yet affordable boots, but there's definitely something unnatural going on here. And that doesn't usually lead to hugs and puppies.  
MINERVA: Well, is it just us? I mean, is it only happening to us? (Harry turns away) 'Cause that would probably mean a spell or-

Harry goes to the door, opens it. The bell jingles.

Cut to the street. A man stands in the street holding a shirt in a dry-cleaning bag.

Sirius: (sings) They got ... the mustard ... out!

We see a whole crowd of people standing in dance formation holding dry-cleaning bags. They do a synchronized dance, waving the clothing around.

CROWD: (sings) They got the mustard out!

Harry turns back into the store, closes the door.

HARRY: It's not just us.

Cut to later. Ron enters the store wearing a huge smile.

RON: Oh my god. You will never believe what happened at school today.

Reveal the rest of the gang sitting around the table looking at books.

HARRY: Everybody started singing and dancing?

Ron looks disappointed.

RON: I gave birth to a pterodactyl.  
MINERVA: Oh my god, did it sing?

Shot of Ginny and Hermione whispering to each other.

RON: So, you guys too, huh? (walks closer)  
SEVERUS: So what'd you guys sing about?  
DON: (sighs) Math.

Ron puts down his backpack, sits on a stool by the counter. We see Ginny whispering in Hermione's ear.

HERMIONE: (loudly) Tha-That's right! The, the volume. The text.  
DUMBLEDORE: What text?  
GINNY: The volume-y text. You know? The, the (mumbles) report.  
SEVERUS: The what now?  
HERMIONE: Oh, there's just a few volumes back at the house that deal with mystical chants, bacchanals.

Ron glances at the counter, sees a necklace lying there.

HERMIONE: It might be relevant.  
GINNY: Yeah, we could, um-  
DUMBLEDORE: Well, I'm a hair's breadth from investigating bunnies at the moment, so I'm open to anything.

Ron furtively picks up the necklace and puts it in his pocket.

GINNY: Great, we'll, uh, go check it out and uh, we'll give you a call.  
HERMIONE: Yeah, this could blow the whole thing wide open.

Cut to Ginny and Hermione walking through a park. It's sunny and beautiful. Green grass, blue sky, etc.

HERMIONE: Do we have any books at all at home?  
GINNY: Well, who wants to be cooped up on a day like this? The sun is shining, there's songs going on...

A couple of young men walk by and look at Ginny and Hermione as they pass.

GINNY: ...those guys are checking you out.  
HERMIONE: What? (turns to look) Wh-What are they looking at?  
GINNY: The hotness of you, doofus.  
HERMIONE: Those boys really thought I was hot? (looks back at them again)  
GINNY: Entirely.  
HERMIONE: Oh my god. I'm cured! I want the boys!

Hermione makes like she's going to run after the guys. Ginny grabs her and pulls her back. Hermione giggles.

GINNY: Do I have to fight to keep you? 'Cause I'm not large with the butch.

They stand underneath a tree, leaning on a wooden railing.

HERMIONE: I'm just ... not used to that. They-they were really looking at me?  
GINNY: (fondly) And you can't imagine what they see in you.  
HERMIONE: I know exactly what they see in me. You.

Song: "I'm Under Your Spell"  
HERMIONE: (verse one)  
I lived my life in shadow  
Never the sun on my face.  
It didn't seem so sad, though  
I figured that was my place  
Now I'm bathed in light  
walking out from the shade, lifting her face to the sun  
Something just isn't right  
I'm under your spell  
How else could it be  
Anyone would notice me?  
It's magic, I can tell  
How you set me free  
Brought me out so easily.

Across a little stream with a bridge over it, Ginny and Hermione are on the bridge. Hermione takes Ginny's hand and they walk off the bridge onto a path, holding hands.

HERMIONE: (verse two)  
I saw a world enchanted  
Spirits and charms in the air.

Hermione makes a gesture with her arm and sparkles appear, following her hand with a little tinkling noise.

HERMIONE:  
I always took for granted  
I was the only one there.

Ginny makes some even more impressive sparkles with her hand, ending in a small shower of sparks surrounding them both. They smile at each other.

HERMIONE:  
But your power shone  
Brighter than any I've known.

Hermione spins away from Ginny. We see a small pond at the edge of the grass. Hermione begins to dance.

HERMIONE:  
I'm under your spell  
Nothing I can do  
You just took my soul with you

A couple of young women are on the grass sunbathing in the background. They get up and begin dancing in sync with Hermione.

HERMIONE:  
You worked your charms so well  
Finally, I knew  
Everything I dreamed was true  
You made me believe.  
SUNBATHERS:  
Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh (etc...)

Ginny and Hermione spin around in each other's arms. Suddenly they are in their bedroom. They sit down on the bed and look lovingly at each other. The music and background "ahh, ahh" continues.

HERMIONE:  
The moon to the tide  
I can feel you inside  
I'm under your spell lies down on the bed  
Surging like the sea Ginny leans over her, smiles  
Wanting you so helplessly  
I break with every swell Ginny moves downward, disappears out of shot  
Lost in ecstasy  
Spread beneath my willow tree  
You make me complete!

Hermione's body slowly rises up and hovers over the bed.

HERMIONE:  
You make me complete  
You make me complete  
You make me...

Cut back to the magic shop. Everyone still looking at books.

Severus: I bet they're not even working.  
Harry: Who now?  
Severus: Ginny and Hermione. You see the way they were with each other? The get-a-roominess to them? I bet they're- (glances at Ron, catches himself) Singing. They're probably singing right now.  
Dumbledore: I'm sure Ginny and Hermione are making every effort.  
Severus: Oh, yeah.  
Harry: Xander.  
Ron: Harry, it's okay. I do know about this stuff. Besides, it's all kinda romantic.  
Harry/Severus: No it's not!  
Ron: Come on! Songs, dancing around. What's gonna be wrong with that?

Cut to the Bronze. It's dark. A man is tap-dancing across the floor. Cut closer and we see that his expression is scared and desperate. He continues dancing and suddenly bursts into flame, screaming.

He falls to the floor in front of a pair of feet in red shoes and red pants.

Up to reveal a demon in a red suit, with red skin and a pointy chin.

Voldemort: That's entertainment.  
Blackout.

Okay thats the end of ACT 1, Please Review and tell me what you think...theres 3 chapters/3 Acts to go...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I forgot to mention that I don't own the Harry Potter characters or anything do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer, just the idea to mix the two together… which I don't own that really just had the thought

**Act II**

Open on exterior shot of Severus apartment building.  
Severus VOICEOVER: You want some breakfast, baby?

Cut to the bedroom. Severus and Minerva still in bed.  
MINVERVA: You don't have to go to work?  
SEVERUS: Nah, I shut the crew down for the day. My guys start dancing around me, I don't know if I can deal. It's a flab thing. So, waffles?  
MINERVA: Will you still make me waffles when we're married?  
SEVERUS: No, I'll only make them for myself, but by California law, you will own half of them. (kisses her) Hey, how about omelettes? I could do an omelette. I've almost got that-

Severus continues talking unintelligibly as Anya sits up and begins to sing to the camera.

Song: "I'll Never Tell"

MINERVA:  
This is the man that I plan to entangle  
Isn't he fine?  
My claim to fame was to maim and to mangle  
Vengeance was mine!  
But I'm out of the biz  
The name I made, I'll trade for his  
The only trouble is pauses, shakes her head  
I'll never tell.

Minerva gets up and walks off. Severus sits up in bed and sings to the camera.

SEVERUS:  
She is the one  
She's such wonderful fun  
Such passion and grace.

Minerva returns, sits beside him to put on her slippers. Severus fondles her knee.

SEVERUS:  
Warm in the night when I'm right in her tight- catches himself  
Embrace! Tight embrace! hugs her  
I'll never let her go Anya putting slippers on  
The love we've known can only grow  
There's just one thing that - no.  
I'll never tell.  
BOTH:  
'Cause there's nothing to tell.

Cut to the two of them leaving the bedroom, emerging into the living room.

MINERVA:  
He snores.  
SEVERUS:  
She wheezes.  
MINEVERA:  
Say 'housework' and he freezes.  
SEVERUS: opens the fridge  
She eats these skeezy cheeses that I can't describe.

Severus picks up a green cheese, sniffs it and makes an "ew" face.

MINERVA:  
I talk, he breezes.  
SEVERUS:  
She doesn't know what pleases.  
MINERVA:  
His penis got diseases from a Chumash tribe! Severus looks annoyed, closes fridge  
BOTH:  
The vibe gets kind of scary  
SEVERUS:  
Like she thinks I'm ordinary  
MINERVA:  
Like it's all just temporary  
SEVERUS:  
Like her toes are kind of hairy  
BOTH: giving each other fake smiles  
But it's all very well  
'Cause god knows, I'll never tell!

Severus opens the newspaper. The headline on the front page reads: MAYHEM CAUSED. MONSTERS CERTAINLY NOT INVOLVED, OFFICIALS SAY.

MINERVA:  
When things get rough, he  
Just hides behind his Harry! Severus gives her a look  
Now look, he's getting huffy  
'Cause he knows that I know.  
SEVERUS:  
She clings  
She's needy  
She's also really greedy  
She nev-  
MINERVA:  
His eyes are beady!  
SEVERUS:  
This is my verse, hello!  
She-

Minerva begins to dance in flapper style.

MINERVA: (spoken) Look at me! I'm dancing crazy!

Severus joins the dance and they dance together around the apartment.

BOTH:  
You know...  
SEVERUS:  
You're quite the charmer.  
MINERVA:  
My knight in armor.  
SEVERUS:  
You're the cutest of the Scoobies  
With your lips as red as rubies  
And your firm yet supple- catches himself  
Tight embrace!

They resume dancing, then go to opposite sides of the dining room table and sit.

MINERVA:  
He's swell  
SEVERUS:  
She's sweller  
MINERVA:  
He'll always be my feller  
SEVERUS:  
That's why I'll never tell her that I'm petrified.  
MINERVA:  
I've read this tale  
There's wedding, then betrayal  
I know there'll come the day I'll want to run and hide.

They get up, crawl across the table toward each other.

BOTH:  
I lied  
I said it's easy  
I've tried  
But there's these fears I've can't quell

They sit with their backs pressed against each other.

SEVERUS:  
Is she looking for a pot of gold?  
MINERVA:  
Will I look good when I've gotten old? stands up  
SEVERUS:  
Will our lives become too stressful if I'm never that successful?  
MINERVA:  
When I get so worn and wrinkly that I look like David Brinkley?

They get up, resume dancing.

SEVERUS:  
Am I crazy?  
MINERVA:  
Am I dreamin'?  
SEVERUS:  
Am I marrying a demon?  
BOTH:  
We could really raise the beam in making marriage a hell!  
So, thank god, I'll never tell!  
I swear that I'll never tell!

They walk around the table, toward the couches in the living-room area.

SEVERUS:  
My lips are sealed  
MINERVA:  
I take the Fifth  
SEVERUS:  
Nothing to see  
Move it along  
BOTH:  
I'll never  
Tell!

They both fall back onto the sofa, clutching each other and laughing fake Hollywood-musical laughs.

End of song "I'll Never Tell."

Cut to the street. Minerva and Severus are on either side of Dumbledore, all walking down the street. Minerva and Severus both talking at once.

Severus: It's a nightmare.  
Minerva: It has to be stopped.  
Severus: It's a plague. It's like a nightmare about a plague.  
Minerva: It was like we were being watched.  
Severus: It's like, I didn't wanna be saying things-  
Minerva: Like there was a wall missing-  
Severus: -but they just kept pouring out.  
Minerva: -in our apartment.  
Severus: And they rhymed and they were mean and  
Minerva: Like there were only three walls and not a fourth wall and  
Severus: My eyes are not beady!  
Minerva: My toes are not hairy!

They stop talking over each other.

Severus: Dumbledore, you've got to stop it.  
Dumbledore: Well, I am looking into some leads, and I-  
Minerva: It's just, clearly our number is a retro pastiche that's never going to be a breakaway pop hit.  
Severus: Work with me, British man. Give me an axe and show me where to point it.

We hear a woman singing but we can't see her or make out the words yet.

Dumbledore: Well now, Severus, it's not quite that simple. But I have learned about some disturbing things. Basically-

They continue talking in the background as we focus on a woman who is standing by her car singing to an auror. The cop is writing her a parking ticket and we see that her car is parked next to a fire hydrant. As she sings we can see Dumbledore, Severus, and Minerva standing and talking in background.

Bellatrix:  
I'm asking you please no  
It isn't right, it isn't fair  
There was no parking anywhere  
I think that hydrant wasn't there  
auror gives her the ticket  
Why can't you let it go?  
I think I've paid more than my share...

She continues singing in the background as Severus, Minerva, and Dumbledore resume walking and talking.

Severus: As in burnt up? Somebody set people on fire? That's nuts!  
Minerva: I don't know. One more verse of our little ditty and I would've been looking for a gas can.  
Dumbledore: Well, clearly emotions are running high. (We see people in background dancing together) But as far as I can tell these people burnt up from the inside, spontaneously combusted. (Three street sweeper men in background dancing with brooms) I've only seen the one. I was able to examine the body while the police were taking witness arias.  
Severus: Okay, but we're sure that the things are related: the singing and dancing, and burning and dying.

They stop walking. The street sweepers continue their dance in background.

Dumbledore: We're not sure of much. Harry's looking for leads at the local sphinx haunts, at least ... in theory he is, but ... he doesn't seem to-  
Severus: he's easing back into it. We pulled him out of an untold hell dimension. Ergo the weirdness. The important thing is to be there for him.  
Dumbledore: (shakes head) I'm helping him as much as I can, but, uh...

Minerva pats Dumbledore awkwardly on the shoulder.

Cut to Draco's crypt. Harry enters. Draco emerges from his underground lair.

Draco: The sun sets and he appears. (climbs up the rest of the way) Come to serenade me?  
Harry: So you know what's going on.  
Draco: Well, I've seen some damn funny things in the last two days. A 600 pound Chirago Sphinx making like Yma Sumac, that one will stay with you. I remain immune, happy to say. (holds up a bottle of whiskey) Drink?  
Harry: A world of no. (sits) So any idea what's causing this?  
Draco: (disappointed) Oh. So that's all. You've just come to pump me for information.  
Harry: What else would I wanna pump you for? (cringes) I really just said that, didn't I?  
Draco: Yeah, well ... don't wanna bore you with the small talk.

Draco walks to the door, opens it and turns toward Harry.

Draco: Don't know a thing.  
Harry: (frowns) What's up? You're all bad 'n moody.  
Draci: Nothing. Glad you could stop by.

He makes a gesture toward the door. Harry stays seated, looks at him.

Draco: (defensive) It's nothing.  
Harry: What?

Song: "Rest In Peace"

DRACO:  
(verse one)  
I died  
So many years ago.  
Draco looks surprised to hear himself singing. Harry rolls her eyes  
But you can make me feel  
Like it isn't so shakes his head, closes the door  
And why you come to be with me  
I think I finally know  
Mmm, mmm.  
(verse two)  
You're scared.  
Ashamed of what you feel  
Harry not looking at him  
And you can't tell the ones you love  
You know they couldn't deal  
Now he looks at him, frowns  
Whisper in a dead man's ear,  
It doesn't make it real. points to his head

Harry looks at him, then looks away. Draco rolls his eyes in annoyance.

DRACO:  
(verse three)  
That's great.  
But I don't wanna play. walks over to a coffin  
'Cause being with you touches me  
More than I can say.  
But since I'm only dead to you jumps up to sit on the coffin  
I'm saying stay away lies down on the coffin, crosses arms over his chest  
And let me rest in peace.

Draco jumps up and the song takes on an angry rock beat for the refrain.

DRACO: (refrain)  
Let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep  
grabs whiskey bottle and throws it against the wall. Harry jumps up  
Let me take my love and bury it  
In a hole six foot deep  
I can lay my body down advancing on Harry  
But I can't find my sweet release  
turns away from him with an angry gesture  
So let me rest in peace!

Harry looks annoyed, turns toward the door, but Draco intercepts him.

Draco: (verse four)  
You know  
You've got a willing slave goes to his knees  
And you just love to play the thought  
That you might misbehave. Harry rolls his eyes  
But till you do I'm telling you, stands up  
Stop visiting my grave  
angrily  
And let me rest in peace.

Draco yanks the door open again.

Cut to the graveyard. A group of men carry a coffin along. A few dozen yards away we see Draco and Harry walking along side-by-side.

DRACO: (bridge)  
I know I should go  
But I follow you like a man possessed  
There's a traitor here beneath my breast  
exchanges a look with Harry  
And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed looking at Harry  
If my heart could beat, it would break my chest  
they stop walking  
But I can see you're unimpressed  
angrily So leave me be.

Draco jumps up onto the coffin being carried by the men.

Draco: (refrain)  
And let me rest in peace  
Let me get some sleep

The pall-bearers tip the coffin and Draco tumbles off the end of it, bounces to his feet and shifts into game face.

Draci:  
Let me take my love and bury it  
In a hole six foot deep

He rampages through the mourners, tossing their folding-chairs aside. The people scatter.

Draco:  
I can lay my body down  
But I can't find my sweet release...

He grabs the priest, stares at him. Harry comes up behind Draco, grabs him and turns him around.

Draco and Harry tumble backward into the open grave. Draco lands on his back with Harry on top of him. He's back in human face.

Draco:  
Let me rest in peace.  
Why won't you  
Let me rest in peace?

End of song "Rest In Peace."

They still lie in the grave with Harry on top. he stares at Draco for a moment, then gets off him, leaps out of the grave and runs off. Draco pokes his head up out of the grave to watch him go.

Draco: (spoken) So ... you're not staying then?

Cut to Ron's bedroom. Ron is dumping stuff out of his schoolbag. Hermione watches from the doorway. Hermione has the "forget" herb pinned to her blouse.

Hermione: Lotta homework?  
Ron: Ah, math. It seemed cool when we were singing about it.  
Hermione: (smiles) Ginny said they have a lead on the whole musical extravaganza evil. This demon that can be summoned, some sort of Lord of the Dance. (grins) Oh, but not the scary one. Just a demon.  
Ron: Um ... do they know who summoned it?  
Hermione: They don't even know its name yet. But Ginny will find out. She's the brainy type. (smiles)  
Ron: Hm. (smiles at Hermione) I'm glad you guys made up.  
Hermione: What?  
Ron: That fight you guys had about magic and stuff? It gives me belly rumblings when you guys fight.  
Hermione: (confused) Ron, Ginny and I never fought about-  
Ron: It's okay. It's just ... you guys are so great together. I just hate it when you-

Hermione puts her hand to the herb on her blouse, removes it. Her "I'm Under Your Spell" melody plays in background.

Ron: But that was the only fight I've seen you guys have anyway. But I'm still glad it's over.  
Hermione: (staring at the herb) Ron, I, um ... there's something I need at the shop. Will you be okay for a little while?  
Ron: Yes. The fifteen-year-old can spend a half an hour alone in his locked house.  
Hermione: I-I won't be gone long.

Hermione leaves.

Ron goes over to a side table, opens a small wooden box. It's filled with stuff he has taken from the magic shop. he takes out the necklace from before and puts it on, looks at himself in the mirror.

Ron: (sings) Does anybody even notice? Does anybody even care?

he turns around to find a Sphinx (Voldemort's minion) standing behind him. Its whole head is like a big mask. We see there are actually three of the minions. They throw a bag over Ron's head. he continues screaming, muffled.  
Blackout.

AN: i decided to add a chapter at the end to show what the whole meaning to this is


	3. Chapter 3

**Act III**

Open on the Bronze. Pan down to reveal Ron asleep on the pool table. He suddenly jerks awake, sits up, begins to do a ballet dance.

He leaps down off the pool table and is confronted by one of the mask death eater. They do a ballet-ish dance that basically represents Ron trying to escape and the Sphinx stopping him. The other two Sphinx appear and join the dance. They surround Ron as he huddles close to the floor. Then they fling him and he goes sliding across the floor, stopping beside the stage. We see Voldemort's feet in red pants and black-and-white dance shoes. They begin to do a tap-dance number, dance down the stairs and toward Ron... Meanwhile the camera moves up to reveal Voldemort. He dances around to the other side of Ron.

Song: "That's What It's All About."

Voldemort:  
Why'd you run away?  
Don't you like my ... style?

He snaps his fingers and his red suit turns to a blue one.

Voldemort:  
Why don't you come and play?  
I guarantee a...

He reaches up to his face, pulls off his mouth and holds the disembodied mouth in Ron's face. He stares in shock as the mouth continues singing.

Voldemort: ...great big smile.

The mouth disappears from his hand and reappears in its normal place.

Voldemort:  
I come from the  
Imagination  
And I'm here strictly by your  
Invocation holds up a scroll covered with writing  
So what do you say?  
Why don't we dance awhile?

He dances over to Ron, gestures at him, then dances away again.

Voldemort:  
I'm the hot swing  
I'm the twist and shout  
tap-dances  
When you gotta sing,  
When you gotta ... let it out.  
shot of the three minions dancing to the tune  
You call me and I come a-running dances back toward Ron  
I turn the music on  
I bring the fun in  
makes a string-pulling gesture at Ron, who gets up  
Now we're partyin'  
That's what it's all about. chuckles

Voldemort: 'Cause I know ... what you feel, boy.

He puts his arms around him and they dance together. Ron looks scared.

Voldemort: I know just what you feel, boy.

He spins Ron away, he dances a few steps away from him.

Ro: (spoken, nervous) So ... you're like a good demon? Bringing the fun in?

Voldemort laughs, shakes his head "no."

Voldemort:  
All these melodies ... Ron sits  
They go on too long  
Then that energy  
death eaters doing a dance-fight  
Starts to come on way too strong  
All those hearts laid open, that must sting  
a door appears beside Voldemort, he reaches for the knob  
Plus, some customers just start combusting

Voldemort opens the door and a charred smoking corpse falls through it. Ron stares in horror.

Voldemort:  
That's the penalty dances back over to him  
When life is but a song.  
dancing up very close to Ron, he looks very nervous  
You brought me down into this town  
So, when we blow this scene  
Back we will go to my kingdom below  
And you will be my queen

Voldemort makes a gesture and Ron's clothing turns to a satiny ball gown.

Voldemort:  
'Cause I know what you feel, boy dances up onto the stage  
Ron:  
No, you see  
You and me  
Wouldn't be very regal  
Voldemort:  
I'll make it real, boy dancing around the stage  
Ron:  
What I mean  
I'm fifteen  
So this queen thing's illegal  
Voldemort: jumps back onto the floor  
I can bring whole cities to ruin  
And still have time to get a soft-shoe in  
Ron:  
Well, that's great  
But I'm late  
And I'd hate to delay him  
Voldemort: dancing around him  
Something's cooking, I'm at the griddle  
I bought Nero his very first fiddle  
Ron:  
he'll get pissed  
If I'm missed  
See, my friends' the boy who lived

Voldemort stops in mid-kick, looks surprised, stops dancing, turns to Ron. End of song "That's What It's All About."

Voldemort: (spoken) The boy who lived?  
Ron: (nods, nervously) Yuh-huh.  
Voldemort: (chuckles, turns to minions) Find him. Tell him ... tell him everything. (Ron looks nervous) Just get him here. I want to see the boy who lived burn.

Ron looks alarmed.

Voldemort: (sings) Now we're partying. That's what it's all about.

Cut to the workout room. Dumbledore holds a large piece of wood. Harry kicks it in two.

Dumbledore: Good. Good.  
Harry: I feel like I should ... bow, or ... have honor or something.  
Dumbledore: It may seem hokey, but we need to work on precision and concentration as much as power. (goes to put the wood down) We're still not sure what we're facing.  
Harry: (puts one leg up on the horse, stretches) Oh, you'll figure it out. I'm just worried this whole session's gonna turn into some training montage from an 80's movie.  
Dumbledore: Ah. Well, if we hear any inspirational power chords, we'll just lie down until they go away. (picks up a towel) Anyway, I don't think we need to work that much on your strength.  
Harry: Yeah, I'm pretty spry for a corpse. (doing a handstand on the horse)  
Dumbledore: (pauses) Have you spoken to Ron about that incident at Halloween?

Harry leaps down from the horse, frowns.

Harry: Oh. I thought you took care of that. (stretching his arms)  
Dumbledore: (softly) Right.  
Harry: (oblivious) What would I do without you?

Dumbledore looks pensive, turns and begins to walk toward a set of weapons in a display case on the wall.

Harry: Okay. I'm ready.

Song: "Standing In The Way"

Dumbledore:  
You're not ready for the world outside  
You keep pretending, but you just can't hide  
picks up something from weapons case  
I know I said that I'd be standing by your side  
walks toward Harry  
But I...

Dumbledore throws a small knife at Harry. He leans backward, lets it fly past him.

Dumbledore:  
Your path's unbeaten and it's all uphill  
throws another knife, which he deflects with one hand  
And you can meet it, but you never will  
walking back toward the weapons  
And I'm the reason that you're standing still  
looks at him as she stands waiting  
But I...  
walks back, throws another knife, Harry kicks it aside in slow-motion  
I wish I could say the right words  
To lead you through this land.  
Harry still kicking in slo-mo  
Wish I could play the father  
And take you by the hand reaching out his hand, then pulls it back  
Wish I could stay here  
But now I understand  
walks closer as Harry does a handspring and then a split in slo-mo  
I'm standing in the way.

As Dumbledore continues singing, we cut to the magic shop. Hermione walks in as Ginny has her back turned. Ginny doesn't see Hermione.

Dumbledore: The cries around you, you don't hear at all

Hermione walks quickly toward the back, crying, looking at the herb in her hand, begins to climb the steps to the loft.

Dumbledore: 'Cause you know I'm here to take that call

Cut back to the workout room. Dumbledore walks around the perimeter in regular speed as Harry does flips across the center of the room in slo-mo.

Dumbledore:  
So you just lie there when you should be standing tall  
But I...  
Harry punching the punching bag in slo-mo as Dumbledore walks around him  
I wish I could lay your arms down  
And let you rest at last  
Wish I could slay your demons  
But now that time has passed  
Wish I could stay here  
Your stalwart, standing fast  
But I've been standing in the way.

Harry walks right up in front of Dumbledore, shaking his hair out, still in slo-mo.

Dumbledore: I'm just standing ... in the way.

End of song "Standing In The Way."

Harry returns to regular speed.

Harry: (spoken) Did you just say something?

Cut to the loft. Hermione looks through a book. She holds the piece of dried herb up to a picture of the same herb.

Close shot on the book. The herb is labeled "_Lethe's Bramble_. Used for augmenting spells of forgetting and mind control."

Song: "Wish I Could Stay"

Hermione: (same melody from her previous song)  
I'm under your spell  
God, how can this be?  
Playing with my memory  
turns, goes to the edge of the loft and looks down  
You know I've been through hell  
Willow, don't you see?  
below, we see Harry go over to Ginny and greet her  
There'll be nothing left of me  
You made me believe.  
Dumbledore emerges from the back, overlaps with Hermione's last word  
Dumbledore: Believe me, I don't wanna go  
Dumbledore/Hermione: And it'll grieve me 'cause I love you so  
shot of Ginny and Harry talking, oblivious to the singing  
Dumbledore/Hermione: But we both know

Hermione comes down the stairs and Dumbledore sits at the table as they sing.

Dumbledore

Hermione

Wish I could say the right words  
To lead you through this land  
Wish I could play the father  
And take you by the hand

Wish I could trust that it was just this once  
But I must do what I must  
I can't adjust to this disgust  
We're done and I just

Dumbledore/Hermione:  
Wish I could stay  
Hermione reaches the ground level, Dumbledore stands up  
Wish I could stay  
Wish I could stay  
They both walk toward the front of the store. Another shot of Harry and Ginny talking  
Dumbledore/Hermione:  
Wish I could stay...

End of song "Wish I Could Stay."

Hermione and Dumbledore stand side-by-side as their song ends. Suddenly Draco bursts into the magic shop pulling one of Voldemort's minions. Everyone turns to look.

Draco: Lookie lookie what I found.  
Hermione: Is-is this the Sphinx guy?  
Ginny: (happily) Hermione!

Hermione ignores her. Ginny looks surprised. Severus and Minerva emerge from the back.

Draco: Works for him. Has a nice little story for the boy who lived, don't you? Come on, then. (shoves the minion forward) Sing.

The music swells up dramatically as if to introduce a big musical number, but the minion simply speaks in normal voice.

Death Eater: My master has the boy who lived friend hostage at the Bronze because he summoned him and at midnight he's going to take him to the underworld to be his queen.  
Dumbledore: What does he want?  
Death Eater: (indicates Harry) Him.  
Draco: (scoffs) If that's all you've got to say, then-

Draco tries to grab the minion but he breaks free and runs off.

Draco: (surprised) Strong. Someday he'll be a real boy.  
Harry: So. Ron's in trouble. Must be Tuesday.  
Hermione: I-I just left him for a few minutes.  
Harry: Oh, it's not your fault. So what's the plan?  
Severus: Plan, schman. Let's mount up.  
Dumbledore: No.  
Minerva: Uh, Ron may have had the wrong idea in summoning this creature, but ... I've seen some of these underworld child bride deals and, and they never end well. Well, maybe once.  
Ginny: We're not just gonna stay here.  
Dumbledore: Yes we are. (looks intently at Harry) Harry's going alone.  
Draco: (disgusted laugh) Gah! Don't be a stupid git. There is no-  
Dumbledore: If I want your opinion, Draco, I'll- (pauses to consider) I'll never want your opinion.  
Ginny: A little confusion spell could-  
Hermione: No! (Ginny looks surprised) I mean, I don't think it'll help.  
Draco: (to Harry) Look, forget them, the boy wholived. I've got your back.  
Harry: I thought you wanted me to stay away from you. Isn't that what you sang?  
Severus: Draco sing a widdle song?  
Minerva: Would you say it was a breakaway pop hit or more of a book number?  
Severus: Let it go, sweetie.  
Draco: (to Harry, angrily) Fine. I hope you dance till you burn. You and the little bit.

Draco exits Harry looks at Dumbledore.

Harry: You're really not coming.  
Dumbledore: (walks up to him) It's up to you, Harry.  
Harry: (upset) What do you expect me to do?  
Dumbledore: Your best.

Harry stares at him.

Cut to the street. It's dark, red lighting. Some people are doing an angry dance-fight. Pan down to focus on a garbage can with a fire burning inside it.

Harry walks up in foreground, holds his hand out to the fire.

Song: "Walk Through The Fire"

Harry: (verse one)  
I touch the fire and it freezes me  
I look into it and it's black  
Why can't I feel? looking at his hand  
My skin should crack and peel  
turns to glare at the camera  
I want the fire back!

Cut to the Bronze. Smoke swirls as Voldemort shoves Ron into a chair, goes to sit in another chair beside him. Ron looks scared.

Harry: (verse two)  
Now through the smoke, he calls to me  
To make my way across the flame  
cut back to Harry standing on the street  
To save the day  
Or maybe melt away  
I guess it's all the same  
(refrain)  
So I will walk starts to walk through the fire  
'Cause where else can I turn?  
I will walk through the fire  
And let it-

Cut to Draco sitting in an alley smoking a cigarette.

Draco: (verse three)  
The torch I bear is scorching me  
Harry's laughing, I've no doubt takes a drag  
I hope he fries  
I'm free if that bitch dies!  
tosses cigarette away angrily, then jumps up  
I better help him out. starts walking

Cut to the Bronze.  
Voldemort: (refrain)  
'Cause he is drawn to the fire.  
Voldemort:  
Some people  
Draco:  
he will  
Draco/Voldemort:  
never learn.

Draco walking down the street. Voldemort standing up in the Bronze

Draco/Vodlemort:  
And he will walk through the fire  
And let it-

Cut to the magic shop. Ginny and Hermione sit at the table not looking at each other. Dumbledore stands behind the counter.

Dumbledore: (bridge)  
Will this do a thing to change him?  
Am I leaving Ron in danger?  
Is my boy who lived too far gone to care?  
Severus:  
What if Harry can't defeat it?  
Minerva:  
Beady Eyes is right, we're needed!  
Or we could just sit around and glare. looks at Ginny and Hermione

Dumbledore comes out from behind the counter, gives Ginny and Hermione a look. They get up, and they all start walking toward the door.

Minerva/Dumbledore/Hermione/Ginny/Severus: (refrain)  
We'll see it through  
It's what we're always here to do  
So we will walk through the fire

Cut to Harry walking alone through an alley.

Harry:

Hermione: (descant)

So one by one, they turn from me  
I guess my friends can't face the cold  
But why I froze, not one among them knows  
And never can be told.

What can't we face...  
If we're together?

The following sequence has Voldemort split-screened with the Scoobies as they walk along the street singing. Basically whoever's singing at the moment is on screen.

Voldemort:

Harry:

Minerva: he came from the grave much graver  
Draco: First he'll kill him, then I'll save him  
Hermione: Everything is turning out so dark  
Draco: No, I'll save him, then I'll kill him  
Ginny: I think this line's mostly filler  
Dumbledore: What's it gonna take to strike a spark?

So one by one they turn to me  
The distant redness as their guideThat single flame  
Ain't what they had in mind.  
It's what they have inside.

Going through the motions  
Walking through the part

Hrry:

Voldemort:

These endless days are finally ending in a blaze

He will come to me.

Harry, Minerva, Dumbledore, Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Severus:  
And we are caught in the fire  
Harry walking down the street alone  
The point of no return  
So we will walk through the fire  
The Scoobies walking down the street. A fire engine goes by behind them with lights flashing  
And let it  
Burn  
Let it burn  
Draco jumps over a fence, is in an alley  
Let it burn  
Let it burn!

Harry kicks down the door of the Bronze. It smashes to pieces.

Voldemort (spoken) Showtime! (chuckles)  
Blackout.


End file.
